bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Trit
"Tritón y el Niño Percebe II" (MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy II en inglés, es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Narrador Francés *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Narrador televisivo *Tritón *Chico Percebe *Babosa Siniestra (Debut) *Langostino (Debut) *Platija Atómica (Debut) *Gary *Chico de los periódicos *Señorita Almeja *Lonnie *John *Burbuja Sucia (Debut) Argumento Bob Esponja gana un concurso de fans de la serie de Sireno Man y Chico Percebe cuyo premio era la trompa de alarma de Sireno Man y Chico Percebe, la toca, y ellos aparecen preguntando donde está el peligro, Bob contesta que no hay peligro y promete solo usarla para grandes emergencias. Pero con la trompa se vuelve insoportable y deja desfallecidos a los pobres héroes. Chico Percebe intenta destruir la Trompa de alarma con su laser (aunque no puede hacerlo) pero Sireno Man le dice que quizá la Trompa es demasiado para Bob pero que pueda patrullar con ellos. Desafortunadamente, Bob, tampoco es soportable en eso y vuelve a molestar a los héroes quienes en un momento de escape son capturados por la Burbuja Sucia y Bob Esponja debe salvarlos. Al final todos estan en el Botemovil. Música *Super Hero (Tarjeta de título.) *Hawaiian Link (B) ("Ah... Sábado por la mañana en Fondo de Bikini") *Arizona Fanfare (Comienza la emisión televisiva de Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe.) *Caped Crusader (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe luchan contra villanos.) *Life on the Wild Side (Bob Esponja pega un salto de júbilo tras ganar el concurso.) *Hymn or Achievement (Bob Esponja recibe una concha como premio.) *Caped Crusader (Bob Esponja llama a Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe con la concha.) *Bat Stabs (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe paran en la Sirecueva.) *Caped Crusader (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe buscan el Botemóvil Invisible.) *The Lineman (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe viajan en el Botemóvil a casa de Bob Esponja.) *Mourners (d) ("¡Míralo, está horriblemente desfigurado!") *Exciting Action (b) ("Muy bien, ¿dónde está el peligro?") *Vibe Link (B) ("¿No hay peligro?") *Facing the Challenge ("La señal de la concha es una enorme responsabilidad") *The Lineman ("¡La señal de la concha!") *Beautiful Moonlit Night ("Oh... Muerto en plena juventud") *Cierre de Bob Esponja ("¡¿He venido hasta aquí en paños menores para abrir un bote de mayonesa?!") *Secret Service (Bob Esponja llama constantemente con la concha a Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe.) *Hawaiian Cocktail ("Lo siento, Chico Percebe, no era mi intención") *South Pacific Island II ("Chico Percebe, no aplastes su entusiasmo") *The Lineman (Bob Esponja se va a patrullar con Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe.) *World in Action (Bob Esponja, Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe son convertidos en orogami.) *Life on the Wild Side (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe le enseñan a Bob Esponja a patrullar por la ciudad.) *Gator (Bob Esponja agarra del cuello a la Platija Atómica.) *Hawaiian Link (A) (Transición de burbujas a la cafetería.) *Hawaiian Hula (Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe consiguen distraer a Bob Esponja en la cafetería.) *Dramatic Encounter ("¡Maldita sea!") *Triumphant Return 2 ("¡Pero no puedo defraudar a mis héroes!") *House of Horror III (La Burbuja Sucia aparece.) *Police Car (La Burbuja Sucia atrapa a Tritón Man y el Chico Percebe en su interior.) *Dangerous A (Bob Esponja explota a la Burbuja Sucia con la punta de su lápiz.) *Moloka'i Nui (a) ("¡Nos has salvado, hijo!") *Police Car ("¡Cuidado!") fr:Le Retour de l'Homme-Sirène pl:Syrenaman i Skorupin II pt-br:O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho II el:Ο Γοργόνος και ο Στρείδης 2 en:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II id:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II it:Le avventure di Waterman & Supervista nl:Meerminman en Mosseljongen II hu:Erőberő és Kobaka II. ru:Морской Супермен и Очкарик 2 Category:Episodios de La Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios